In online advertising systems, advertisements are presented to users on web pages, such as on geographical map pages. If a user clicks on an advertisement on a web page, and/or performs some other action subsequent to clicking on an advertisement, the operator of the web page may be compensated, such as by the entity or business associated with the advertisement. In some instances, the likelihood of a user clicking on an advertisement may be influenced by the manner in which the advertisement is presented to the user. Thus, it may be desirable for web page operators, such as geographical map providers, to present advertisements to users in a manner that increases the likelihood that the users will click on one of the presented advertisements.